A rainyday miracle
by lucifernum
Summary: With strange occurence's, come great responsibility and hilarious circumstances. A reverse self insert. Me/Zazie. Rated T for bad language and a foul mouthed best friend.
1. A Normal Day?

A rainyday miracle chapter 1

A reverse self insert to help me break me out of my funk of writers block.

What would happen if one of your favourite anime characters suddenly appeared on your doorstep one night, not knowing how they got there or why? Here is my take on it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi. Jordan Ryan is my name and I'm an overly tall sixteen years old and I'm here to tell you a little story with quite a strange occurrence. I'm just going to go right ahead and start.

The day started out like any other day would've, with me falling out of bed and lurching toward the kitchen in an attempt to put something in my stomach before I started to eat the plaster from my walls. I almost devoured the table while trying to get wheatabix in to my mouth, after I felt I had eaten enough, I stomped back to my room and put on some clothes that were a little less revealing than a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I emerged from the room 2 minutes later wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, a linkin park t-shirt and a pair of vans checkerboard shoes, blue and black if anyone cares. I walked down the stairs and into the living room, where I threw myself onto the couch and grabbed the remote. After channel surfing for 5 minutes, I hit the off button the remote and got up. "Stupid daytime TV" I muttered quietly to myself. I walked back to my room and over to my bookshelf. I flipped through my manga until I came to Negima number 9. I pulled it out and brought it to the couch in the living room. I plopped down and started reading it for the nine millionth times this week. I glanced quickly at the clock, it was 3 pm and I sighed with relief. It was the start of the summer holidays and I was enjoying it. I went back to the book and as I read it I still laughed out loud at it. I was nearing the middle of the book when it suddenly occurred to me that I was the only one in the house.

I walked around the house, calling my mom and my brother but I got nary a squeak of a reply from anywhere. I began to feel a bit apprehensive when I did another lap of my house and still found nothing. I passed by the fridge on my third lap around and pinned to the casing was a small note. I tore the note from the fridge and read it. "Jordan, me and your brother have gone to town for something to eat and to browse a bit. Not sure when we will be back, your lunch is in the fridge, signed mom.

"Goddamn it, I almost pissed my pants. I thought something happened to them" I sighed loudly to myself. With newfound relief I made my way back to the couch and sat down. The moment my buttocks hit the leather seat, the doorbell rang. "Sonofabitch" I said quickly to myself. I got up and walked toward the door. I pulled it open and standing there looking up at me was a girl. She was by no means short it's just that I'm a bit taller than everyone I know. I stared back at her and thought to myself "She's very cute but where do I know her from, she seems so familiar to me?" "I'm sorry, can I help you with something" I said politely to the girl. The girl looked shyly at me and said quietly" I...I was won...wondering, could you help me, please, I do...don't know where I am and I'm really scared" with these last few words she broke into tears and fell to her knees. I was a bit taken aback by this but being the true gentleman that I am I instantly fell to one knee and took her by the shoulders. "Come on now, miss, stop crying, I'll help you, please come in and sit down." We walked in and I sat her down on the couch. "Thank you, (sniff) sir, I appreciate your kindness" said the girl hoarsely.

"Sit down and tell me what happened to you." I said this forwardly because the school uniform she was wearing was ripped and torn to tatters. While she fidgeted on the couch, I could not help but be drawn to her face. She was dark skinned with very beautiful eyes albeit they were a very unusual colour, bright yellow, and I must say they were quite enrapturing to me. But one feature drew my attention, that she wore face paint on both her eyes, one featured a teardrop and the other a simple line, an almost scar like design. She truly was an enigma. But I could not help think that I had seen that before too.

She explained that one minute she had been sitting in her classroom, reading from Roll of thunder; hear my cry, and the next she found herself in the middle of an alleyway in a strange town. She went on to say that after wandering around for close to an hour, she had just stopped walking and stood stationary on a footpath. She was then approached by a group of men who asked if she was looking for "a good time" as they put it. She simply walked away from the group but she said they followed her around, hooting and making lewd remarks at her. They grew particularly daring when they had begun taking large gulps from bottles that they carried with them. One man had even walked up behind her and grabbed her school jumper and in her attempt to escape, he ripped a large strip from it.

After that had happened she broke into a run and when she stopped running she was outside my house. "And that's what happened up until now, sempai" she said quietly to me. "Oh my god, that's terrible, I'm so sorry, miss, and you can call me Jordan." She smiled warmly at me and said "you can call me Zazie Rainyday, Jordan sempai." I couldn't believe my ears; it all flooded back to me at that point, that the girl sitting in front of me on the couch was none other than the enigma of mahora academy, zazie rainyday.

End of chapter 1

This was only meant to be a one-shot fan fic but so many ideas have flooded to my head since I started. I will be continuing my other story as well as this, one so don't fret regular readers and for those of you not familiar with it it's called the way of the ninja, a kaede/negi fic. It's in M rated negi kaede in the search engine so if ya get a chance, have a look.

Anyway, these is lucifernum or just call me JR if ya want, it is my name after all!

Signing off.

Disclaimer: ken akamatsu owner and all that assorted lunacy.

Rate and review, good reviews make JR happy (drools)


	2. Getting to know you

A rainyday miracle chapter 2

I sat there on the couch, not believing who was sitting in front of me. Not twenty minutes ago, zazie rainyday had shown up on my doorstep asking for help. At this moment, the phrase "I've had this dream" springs to mind. But I unfortunately, couldn't entertain these fan boy fantasies at the moment; I had to help zazie with her problem. "Zazie san, I was wondering if you knew where you are." I said with a hint of excitement in my voice. "I don't really know where I am, id assume I'm in the residential district of mahora" breathed zazie quietly. I let out a sigh and held the back of my head "Well zazie san, uh, I'm very sorry to tell you that you are not even in the same part of the world as Mahora anymore, you are in Ireland, in the residential area of Waterford." The effect of this news became very evident on her face. Her eyes widened, her shoulders slumped and she began to fidget with her fingers. "Listen, Zazie san you are fully welcome to stay in this house for as long as you need, my house, is your house for as long as you need it. Promise" I said with a warm smile. "No... No, Jordan san, I couldn't impose on you like that, id just be a nuisance to you" Stuttered zazie while looking at her shoes. I was not going to take no for an answer, she had nowhere to go and she knew nobody. In knew if I let her walk out that door, if I let her leave my sight that she would inevitably run into more men like she had encountered earlier and there was a real possibility that she wouldn't be as lucky as she was the first time.

"Zazie, I can't let you leave this house on your own, it's too dangerous for someone who doesn't know the area or the country for that matter, so consider yourself a formal guest in this house, it's no imposition on me and there is no way you could be a nuisance, short of blowing up the house" I said as I took her reassuringly by the shoulders, looked into her eyes and smiled. "Are you sure Jordan san, I would hate to put you out of anything" she said quietly as she looked around and then smiled back at me. "Like I said, as long as you need a place to stay, I'll be here." Okay ill stay Jordan san, I just hope I can repay the kindness you've shown me by letting me stay here.

"Don't worry, Zazie san and my name doesn't sound good with a "san" on the end of it, just call me Jordan, ok?" Zazie looked at me, smiled and nodded. "Now, we've established that you are staying here, can I get you something to eat, and you must be hungry after all you've been through?" Zazie looked up from her shoes long enough to give me a quick nod. What can I get you, Zazie san, and you don't have to be so shy around me, you know, we are living in the same house now. "Well, uh... okay, I suppose ill have a rice ball, please." I stood in the kitchen doorway, coming to the realization that I hadn't the slightest idea how to make a rice ball and had a sudden wanting to learn how. "Em, Zazie san, rice balls aren't really a common food in Ireland and I honestly don't know how to make one, I'm really sorry." To my surprise, zazie gave a small smirk and giggled. "It's okay Jordan san, I can make it myself and teach you if you'd like."

"I'd love that zazie san, if it's not too much trouble for you" I said gleefully to her. "Well, I suppose since you're so enthusiastic, I have to too teach you how don't I now?" said zazie with a small grin on her face. Zazie walked into to the kitchen and took one look around to get her bearings and a quick root through the drawers to get the necessary implements to make the rice balls. "I... If you need any help, just let me know, ok?" I said as zazie tied an apron behind her back and grinned at me over her shoulder. We spent the next hour in the kitchen standing over the stove, me listening intently while she explained the finer points of cooking to me. When we were finished the two of us sat at the kitchen table and sampled the fruits of our hour long labour. "Wow, there really good zazie san, maybe next time I could try making them!" I exclaimed loudly with a mouth full of rice. Zazie giggled slightly and said "Well I'm happy to see that you like them, Jordan san, but maybe next time, you could keep the meal to yourself" she said as she wiped a singular grain of rice from her cheek. "Oh my, I'm really sorry about that, I tend to lose myself in a great meal" I choked back in apology. Great? I... I'm sorry, Jordan san; you surprised me, I... I've never been complimented on my cooking before.

At that moment, the door swung open and my mom and my brother walked in. "Jordan, Jordan are you here?" she shouted as she walked into the sitting room. "Oh crap, its mom" I said quickly to Zazie. "I don't see the problem, how is that a problem?" I stopped for a second and thought of why it would be a problem. "I... I'm not really sure why it's a problem, but she will find a way to make it look like a problem."

"You must be exaggerating, Jordan san" she said cheerily. With that she got up and walked into the living room, not a care for the consequence of her actions. I sighed, got up and followed her into the sitting room wondering how the hell I was going to explain this to my mother. "Jordan, there you are, why didn't... Hello there." My mother was taken aback at the presence of a girl in the middle of our sitting room and a small smile appeared on her face. "I don't think I've met you before, what's your name?" The forwardness of my mother unnerved me slightly but Zazie seemed pretty much unaffected by the piercing gaze of my mom. Maybe it's because she has the same piercing gaze in her eyes. "My name is Zazie rainyday" she bowed "I'm very pleased to meet you." My mother looked at me and then looked back at Zazie. "You're so well mannered Zazie, where do you live?" I felt a quick pang of worry when this question was uttered, like a mongoose staring into the eyes of a snake. I live in Japan; I attend a girl's boarding school in the kanto region.

"Japan, wow you're a long way from home here, Zazie san, how did you get here?" said my mother with a bewildered look on her face. "Well... um, to tell the truth, I'm not really sure how I got here myself "she giggled. "You mean you have nowhere to go here?" she said sadly. "It's okay; really, Jordan san has allowed me to stay here for as long as I need it "she said happily. "Oh, has he now" she looked at me. "Well, I guess that's what's going to happen then, I can't leave you out on your own in this city, no telling who could be around." When she said this Zazie looked back at me and smiled warmly. She mouthed "Thank you" and I mouthed back "It's no problem." My mom obviously saw this and was naturally sceptical concerning the whole situation. "Come on Zazie Chan; let me show you where you will be staying." While we walked up the stairs I whispered to her "If you have any problems while you're staying here just let me know, ok."

We walked into my room which, luckily I had cleaned that very morning. "I'll let you have my room its way more comfortable than the spare room and warmer too. I'll take the spare room, okay." She sat on the bed and let out a sigh. I asked her what's wrong and she said that no one had ever been this kind to her, to take her in off the street and to give her a bed. "Well, I couldn't have left you out on the street, what kind of person would slam the door in your face?" She looked up from her hands and said "More people than you think, Jordan kun. The door was slammed in my face four times before I got here" she said slowly and quietly. "Well, you're lucky you got here instead of going someplace else; I've met some people in different areas of this town and believe me, they would do worse things than slam the door in your face" I said softly, trying not worry her. She looked at me and smiled. I'll tell you what Zazie Chan, tomorrow we will walk into the city and get you some new clothes, you can't wear your school uniform everywhere now can you and in all fairness, it's not in the best condition, the sweater has a big rip down the left side and the skirt is in tatters. She looked at herself and sighed. "Alright, Jordan kun but I'll only go if you go with me" she said slyly. I looked at her in surprise, she was almost in tears a few moments ago and now she was playing with me, this was a far cry from the Zazie I had read about in all the manga's and I have to say I was liking this one just a little bit better. Don't worry Zazie; I wouldn't have it any other way. That look was suddenly gone from her face when she said "I don't have any money to buy clothes." She suddenly looked quite downtrodden and upset. "Who said anything about your money? We will use mine!" She looked up at me and shouted "Really, Jordan kun would you be that kind to me?" She got up and threw herself into an embrace with me. I put my arms around her back and held her close. "Of course I would Zazie Chan, anything for a lady." She pulled away and looked up at me with big yellow eyes. Thank you so much, Jordan Kun. I looked back at her and said "You should get some sleep some sleep Zazie Chan, you've had a long day, you can sleep in one of my T-shirts, I'll leave you to pick out one you like." I walked out of the room and stood there staring at the wall, for 5 minutes. After that I came to the decisions that not only will I be her friend, but her protector also. I could not let such a delicate flower be harmed.

End of chapter 2

Notes: Serious OOCness here I know but I need to make interesting don't I? Don't hate me for it, just enjoy the story. Next chapter: Shopping!!!

Delays: viruses, viruses everywhere that almost crashed my laptop.

Disclaimer: Ken, ken he's our man, he wrote Negima so I didn't. And that's a cross I have to bear.


	3. Problems

A Rainyday Miracle: chapter 3

I stood in the middle of my living room, pondering what I was doing and what Zazie was doing here. It was then that the events of the day caught up to me and hit me with the force akin to that of a flaming shovel to the gut. My favourite anime character was now in my room and wearing one of my t-shirts as a freaking dress. "I wonder which one she's wearing" I thought to myself with a smile on my face and I suddenly shook my head loose of any impure thoughts and silently scolded myself. I decided to walk out of the room before I started calling myself names in my head.

I walked down to spare room to prepare it. I made the bed and wheeled in the space heater and turned it on. I wanted the room to be warmed by time I got in there because it made the freezer feel warm. It only took me fifteen minutes to do this and I was quickly staring at the wall outside my room again. I began to feel like a bit of a stalker just standing there so I walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. I sat directly onto a flimsy object on the couch and with a quick yank, I pulled it out from under me and I found it to be Negima vol. 9. I flipped through it quickly until I found the page I was looking for. Zazie was bowing to Negi and handing him tickets to her nightmare circus. I was stuck to this picture because it was the only real picture of Zazie smiling during the entire series. I was enthralled by this picture and by her face mainly. I must have sat there for a good half hour staring at the picture. At the end of this time, I uttered nought but five words; "How did you get here?"

I sighed loudly and closed the book. "Well, I suppose I'll have to see what happens and to enjoy it while I can. It's not every day your favourite fictional character pops up on your doorstep" I laughed to myself. I got up and stretched like a tired cat in the sitting room. I looked at my watch. The time was half past six and I stood there wondering where the day went for me, what had happened to make the day go by so quickly. I shook my head and sighed. I got up at three o'clock today and I found myself thinking "What the hell have I done with my day?"

I walked up the stairs holding the book with the intent of putting it back in my room and then watching a movie in bed. I walked down the hallway and into my room. I walked over to my bookshelf and put the book back between number 8 and 10. I immediately froze as I realized where I was and who was in the room with me. I slowly craned my neck around toward the bed. I turned completely around toward the bed and lying face down in the pillow was Zazie. She was crying. Although I couldn't see her face, I knew she was crying. I could hear muffled sobs emanating from the pillow.

"Zazie... Zazie, what's wrong?!" I said with confusion. I got no response from the anguished girl. "Zazie... please tell me what's wrong; please stop crying, I... (Sniff) You're going to make me cry too."

Still I got no response from the girl. And she was still crying. Now if there was one thing that made me cry, it was the sight of a girl crying and I could not take much more before I began to cry myself. I fought back the tears and took Zazie by the shoulders and held her in front of me. She looked up at me with surprise in her teary eyes. "Listen to me Zazie; you need to tell me what's wrong, ok?" I said with tears in my eyes. "I can't sit back while you cry yourself to sleep, do you hear me?" I softened my voice "I care about you very much Zazie, and I don't want to see you like this. Now tell me what's wrong!"

She looked up at me with her big, wet eye's and said "Y-y-you c-care (Sniff) about m-me? Why would you c-care about me, Jordan Kun, all I've done is been a nuisance to you and your family, I've taken your room and you're even willing to spend money on me, I must seem like the ultimate parasite to you." I looked down at her with disappointment in my eyes. When she saw this look, she craned her head downwards and began to cry again.

I let out a long sigh and I took hold of her softly. I then pulled her toward me into a tight embrace and I held her close to me. After a while I said "You listen to me, Zazie you have been nothing but a pleasure to me and I'm sure you will continue to be while you stay here and believe me, you're no nuisance and don't worry about the room okay?" I pulled her out of the hug and looked into her eyes "Is that all that was bothering you?" I said with a grin on my face. N-no, that's not all" she said, frowning slightly. "I-It just that, well I'm not used this place and the fact t-t-that I'm so far away from home and I don't know anyone here a-a-and I'm really scared and I don't know what to do." She looked truly distraught now because she had gone back to crying into my shoulder. I put my hand on the back of her head and rested my head on hers. "You know me, don't you? And I'm not leaving this house anytime soon and neither are you!

"Listen to me now; I want you to get some sleep because, despite your worries, we are still going to go and spend my money on you tomorrow because when I make a promise to a lady, I make it a point to keep it" I said while cradling her head in my hand. She looked away from me and said "Are you sure about it, Jordan Kun, are you sure you can be this kind and not expect anything back from me?" she had quite a serious and slightly angry look on her face. I was quite taken aback at this sudden change in her demeanour. "Of course Zazie, why would I take anything from you?" I uttered quietly with a bit of worry in my voice. I wondered why she had snapped so suddenly as soon as "taking anything" back was mentioned. I decided it'd be better not to pry open closed wounds.

I" would not expect anything back from you, Zazie, I only wish to help you and make you feel happy, and I swear it" I said sincerely with my hand on my heart.

She looked at me and began to cry once more. She also broke into a torrent of apologies. "I-I-I'm so sorry that I ever ac-accu-accused you of something that you're not. I'm a terr-terrible person!" she cried loudly. I could not take this much longer; if she kept up this crying I would eventually break down and cry myself.

"Zazie, you said you're lonely here and let me guess about this academy you go; you stay with a roommate, am I right?" I said with a smirk. She looked up at me long enough to give a slow nod in my direction. "Then consider this idea, Zazie Chan. What if I stayed with you in this room, how would feel about that?" I looked at her patiently, waiting for an answer and suddenly I realized how that may have sounded to her. "I-I-I will of course be staying on the couch, Zazie Chan, don't worry." I looked at her after I said this; she looked visibly relieved as she let out a loud sigh.

"I wouldn't mind that, Jordan Kun, as long as I can trust you" she said with a sly smirk, this would have looked slyer except for the fact that her eyes were red raw due to all the crying. I decided to retaliate with; "You don't need to worry about me Zazie Chan, it's you I'm worried about, you little minx." She giggled after I said this. Me, I was just glad she was happy again. I looked at my watch again, it was closing in on ten after ten and I wasn't feeling particularly tired but I could see that Zazie was exhausted because she was nodding off as we spoke. I decided that I would also retire for her sake. Right then, it's time you got to sleep, Zazie and because of that it's, also time I went to bed or couch as well, isn't it?"

I left the room and reappeared minutes later holding a blanket and pillow for myself. I threw the blanket on the ground and the pillows on the head of the couch. Now I just want to make sure you're okay with this, Zazie chan. She looked intently at me and nodded with a small smile on her face. "I'm okay with it Jordan Kun, I'm just glad I was able to meet someone as nice as you, someone who would take me in and feed me, someone who would be my friend in this new country." I could only stop and stare blankly at the girl who sat up in my bed across the room. And then, I smiled. She saw this and smiled back at me warmly. After two minutes of smiling at each other, I went back to fixing up the couch.

After I was finished, I climbed onto the couch and pulled the blanket over my entire body. After I had gotten comfortable on the couch, I turned toward my bed and said quietly "Well, is this any better than before, Zazie Chan?"

She looked at me, then took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and breathed out again. "Just perfect!" she whispered loudly. "That's great news Zazie now, get some sleep already!" I said loudly. I looked over at her just in time to see her plop her head on the pillow. Before I went to sleep, I called over to her "Oh and Zazie, the t-shirt you picked out, which one was it?" She called back from the other side of the room "Trivium, I like them too y'know." "Great band" was my reply. And to myself, I said "and an amazing girl."

The next day...

"Well this is a bit of a problem, isn't it?" I was staring at Zazie who was standing in the middle of my room wearing one of my hoodless sweatshirts and jeans. The problem was that, while incredibly stylish these clothes were on me; on her they looked like a circus canvas with baggy blue legs. She held up her arms, letting half the length of the sleeves fall in front of her. "It's just a little too big for me, Jordan Kun" Zazie laughed and then the pants fell to her ankles. I stood there thinking what I could do to find clothes for Zazie on such short notice and covering my eyes in respect for her. I clicked my fingers and shouted "BY GEORGE, I'VE GOT IT!"

I ran out of my room and came back holding a pair of scissors and a knife. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. Half an hour later I stepped back to observe my handiwork. Zazie now stood in the centre of the room wearing a black, short sleeve t-shirt with a ripped hem, which I made look like it was part of the design. And on the lower half of her body there were the remains of the jeans with almost a complete quarter of the leg missing. The jeans was held up with a black studded belt that had recently gained 7 new holes to facilitate the pants new, slim hipped occupier. As for the shoes, I stole a pair of my mom's runners.

"Well, how do I look?" She giggled as she struck a pose. My mouth fell open and one word escaped from my lips "H-Hot." I realized what I had said, I quickly apologized. She looked at me and smiled warmly. "Don't apologize for that, Jordan Kun, I enjoyed the compliment, it's not that often I get one." I scratched the back of my head and replied "Well you do look pretty hot, despite what anyone will tell you." I could feel myself turning red as we spoke.

We walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room. Oh by the way Zazie, one of my friends will be coming with us today, is that alright with you?" She nodded and as she did, the doorbell rang. Okay, his name is Sean Maguire and he's like me but a little bit weirder" I said quickly as I walked to the door. I opened the door and in walked Sean. He was about 5'9 and had short-medium length black hair. He walked in and said "Hey Jordan, how's it going?" With that I ran at him and clothes lined him and shouted while he was on the floor "SAY IT!"

He got up and rubbed his head and said quietly to me "(sigh) I'm your be-yoch. Now can we get going, Jordan.

I laughed heartily and said "Alright Sean, oh, this girl will be coming with us today." Zazie walked up next to me and said "Hello, Sean san, very nice to meet you" she said as she bowed low to him. His mouth dropped open and he tried to say "Is that Zazie Rainyday?" But I threw my hand over his mouth and whispered "yes, now drop it, I'll tell you all about it later."

"Come on everybody, let's get going" I said impatiently. We walked out of my house and in the direction of the city.

As we walked Zazie came up next to me and held my hand softly. She also cuddled up against me as we walked. I looked down at her and smiled. Now this, I could get used to.

End of Chapter 3

Author's notes: This is extremely weird to write for me. But really fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also added my best friend Sean; he will play a part from now on.

Next chapter up in a little while.

Disclaimer: Me no writey Negima. Dat ken akamatsu work rite der.


	4. Shopping?

A Rainyday Miracle

The three of us walked along the main street of the city centre, talking, laughing and sharing stories of different times and our pasts. Whenever Zazie would mention Mahora academy or any of the other girls in class 3-A, Sean would nudge me with his elbow, which earned him a quick but firm slap upside the head from me. "I said, I would tell you later, you persistent little fucker" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. Despite my best efforts to make these actions discreet, Zazie still saw them and laughed whenever I did it.

We had been walking around for close to 15 minutes when I came to the painful realization that I had no idea where any of the women's clothing shops were due to the fact that I had precious little need for the knowledge of their locations. I stopped in the middle of the footpath and looked to the skies and shouted "I don't know where any of them are!!" Both Sean and Zazie stopped and looked back at me. I knelt down and racked my brain for any past knowledge I may have had their locations. As I knelt down feeling sorry for myself I felt a sharp flick to my forehead. I looked up and to my surprise, Sean was standing there with his arms crossed looking quite pleased with himself. "You better explain yourself, Sean because I'm gonna give you an aerial tour of the city, if you don't" I growled menacingly at him.

"Well, at the risk of losing my head, I believe your missing one place, I'm actually surprised you didn't think of it before" he said as stood there with a smug look on his face. I looked at him up and down and replied sarcastically "Well aren't you just great, don't just stand there, lead the way!" I was grateful for this information but I wasn't going to let him know that, I had a reputation to uphold. It did not take long for us to reach our destination but when we got there, my jaw hit the floor. I stood outside River Island, a shop where I had not only done almost all of my clothes shopping but it was also a unisex clothes shop. "HOW DID I NOT REMEMBER THIS PLACE!!!" I shouted at no one in particular over the hustle and bustle of the crowded street, earning me a few confused stares and one or two scattered giggles.

I looked up at the shop and let out a sigh. "Come on, then lets go" I sighed

as I walked through the doors. I strolled into the shop and sat down in a chair in the corner. Sean and Zazie followed soon after and Zazie ran to the clothes racks and proceeded to rummage around for anything she liked. Sean sat down next to me and poked my shoulder until I acknowledged his presence. "WHAT!!!! What's wrong?" I shouted loudly, right into his face. He wiped spittle from his face and said "Well, I was going to ask you about the girl over there rummaging through clothes before you showered me in SPIT, YOU SHITHEAD!!!" I rubbed the back of my head and apologized.

"Well, there's not much to tell really, I woke up yesterday afternoon and did everything I would usually do and when I sat down to watch the TV, the doorbell rang and there she was, standing on my doorstep, almost in tears, was Zazie. I brought her in and sat her down, I mean I didn't even realize who she was at first but then she told me her name." I laughed to myself quietly. Can you imagine my surprise? "But then she told me what happened before she found me." My face grew grim as I said this. I told him how they had pursued and ripped her uniform and did nothing but laugh as they did.

I clenched my fists as recounted the conversation to Sean, my fingers cracking as I did. I can't begin to describe how sorry I felt for her and how angry I was that someone could treat a woman like that" I growled through gritted teeth. Wow…. Okay dude calm down, calm down, we don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" He was right, the last time I got this angry I ended up destroying the front area of a restaurant and sent a guy to the hospital with 2 broken arms and a fractured shinbone.

Fine, fine, I said I wouldn't do it again and I was planning to stick to it. "I know but it just makes me angry, y'know, if you could've seen her face when she told me this story you would know how I feel." I looked away quickly and toward the racks where Zazie was and I caught a quick glimpse of her walking into the changing room.

I turned back to Sean and let out a sigh. "So….. Are you planning anything? You know like flirting with her or something? I looked at him, and let out a sigh. I don't know, she's seems quite vulnerable now and I couldn't take advantage of that, and…" I stopped. "I…I don't know if she's here permanently, I don't know how she got here and who's to say she won't just poof back one day, and then where will I be, what kind of fool will I be then? That's the reason I don't want to get attached and plus I don't want to hurt her either, if she goes away back to wherever she came from and we were involved with each other, what will happen to her, what kind of blow will that be to her. All I know is that if I lost her, I would lose my mind." With that, I let my head fall limp and I let out a loud sigh.

I could feel Sean's eyes burning a whole in the side of my head, I had never shown this much emotion in front of my friends and I could tell it freaked him out just a little bit. "Come on, Jordan that won't happen, I'm sure of it, and come on, it doesn't suit you, all this emotion crap. Go back to your heartless emotionless self." I know he was just trying to make me feel better but is that what my friends saw me as; some heartless bastard? Well, this was news to me. I looked up and chuckled. "Sean, you're a good friend, you know that?" I put my hand on his shoulder. With that, Zazie walked out from the dressing rooms and stood there awkwardly, with a small smile on her face "Well, what do you think?" she said quietly.

She picked a good outfit alright, she stood there in a light purple dress, one which went to just above her knees, multicoloured tights which showed every curve of her shapely legs. I looked at her with pure, blatant awe on my face. "You look great!" I shouted as I rose from my seat, pushing Sean out of my way as I did. "Its really you, Zazie, but did you get anything else?"

"I got a few more things lined up, but I think I'll wait ill I get back to the house to try those on, eh Jordan kun?" she said in a sultry tone and as she turned around to change back into the old clothes, she shot me a quick wink. My jaw dropped to somewhere in my knee area, or that's what it felt like to me. She then disappeared behind the curtain. "Well, Jordan what do you think now?" Sean remarked coolly from behind me. "I think… I think she's got one of the weirdest personalities I have ever come across in my life and… and I think I love her!" I blathered, mouth still agape.

I could hear him laughing into his hand behind my back and, as I craned my neck around he said " Weird personalities, eh, ha-ha, to me that makes you two perfect for each other!" I hit him a quick slap upside the head and went back to staring at the wall. That was an interesting conversation, if ever I've had one.

I sat silently pondering for 5 minutes while Sean nursed a badly bruised skull. After this, Zazie strolled out of the dressing room holding a pile of clothes as big as my upper body. I met her as she left the dressing room and took the pile from her and carried it to the checkout for her. I shot her a quick smile as I took the clothes from her. "All these please" I grunted as I lumped them onto the counter. After countless clicks of the register and adding on the cashiers part, the total came to 264.50€. Zazie gasped when she saw the price and started to protest. "Jordan kun, that's too much…" I silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "I told you Zazie chan, I'm buying the clothes and I will not take no for an answer" I smiled over my shoulder at her.

She put her hands on mine and pushed them gently from her mouth. She backed up slightly and stood in the doorway, grinning to herself. I pulled my wallet from my back pocket and took the money required to pay for the clothes. After I paid for the clothes, I carried them from the shop and out on to the street, in bags of course. Zazie walked over to me, took one bag from me, and jumped on my back, wrapping her arms tenderly around my neck to made sure she stayed there too. "Are you comfy up there, Zazie chan?" I said with my face about 3cm away from hers. "She is incredibly light and soft" I thought to myself, a blush quickly running over my face. "Yep, real comfy, hope you don't mind, do you?" I chuckled to myself "Why would I mind, your as light as a feather, by the way, hold on tight!" She popped her head around the side of my head and said "Why would I…" That's all she managed before I threw both my arms under her ass, lifted her further up on my back and broke into a run across the square, laughing while I ran. She was too, but it may have been through fear so I slowed down and left her off my back. After a while, at least.

She stood down on the floor, laughing and gasping for breath at the same time. I rubbed her back, while she gasped and I apologized constantly. She stood upright and took a deep breath and let it out quietly. She turned around and stared at me with a slight grin. I felt slightly uncomfortable under her piercing gaze, mostly due to the big yellow eyes which were now burning a hole in my forehead. "You just did that to touch my ass, didn't you?" she said with arms crossed and a slight smirk. "Uuuuh, yeah kind of, sorry" I said, smiling with my hand on my head.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time, Jordan kun but the next time, I'll demand payment" she smirked evilly at me. A cold shiver ran up my spine and I let out a nervous laugh. "O-o-ok Zazie, I'll let you know in advance, if I want to do it in future, ok?" I said nervously, hoping she wouldn't get offended and rip my head off. I looked her in the eyes and I saw fear. My eyes widened. My mind was racing "Did I offend her?!, Maybe I shouldn't have gone as far as I did?!!, Did she hate me now!!!?" These were all thoughts that raced through my head. She then ran to me and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Now I was surprised, I think it was obvious that I had not angered her, but what was the cause of the fear in her eyes. It had me slightly worried, I had not seen her like this since she had arrived at my house. I snapped out of my stupor and held her head close to me. "Tell me what's wrong" I whispered into her ear as I held her head. "NO!" was her quick response. I pulled her away from me and looked directly into her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong!!" I said in a low, slow tone. I could see she was visibly shaken by my sudden change in demeanour. I let out a sigh and apologized but I also told her that I was getting tired of her holding everything in, and if she wanted help she needed to tell me what's got her so spooked. She sniffed, turned around slowly and pointed down the street, to a group of men. It instantly clicked in my mind. "THEM!!" I snarled. It all became clear there and then. It was inevitable that we would run into them sometime. The guys that had harassed Zazie when she arrived by whatever means. Now I was pissed. I growled several times, stopped and regained my composure. I took Zazie gently by the hand and walked toward the group. "Wait, wait Jordan kun what are you doing, why are you walking over to them, stop!" She said as she pulled against my arm. "I want them to see you and me and I will make sure they never forget my face!" I growled without batting an eyelid.

We walked straight up to them and we stood three feet from the guy nearest to me and I shouted "YOU!! ALL OF YOU, TURN AROUND!! They all complied, turned around and faced the three of us. "You recognize this girl, don't you? One of you had better answer me!!" I snarled roughly. I could see them eyeing her up and down. One of them snorted and said " Oh yeah, I remember her, ha ha, I still have that bit of skirt you gave me, girly! He continued to laugh out rightly in her face as she was getting visibly shaken by this laughing. "So it was you then, am I right, you're the bunch of sick bastards that had the nerve to even approach a young girl like this and treat her the way you did" I laughed into my hand. "Well she's under my care now, and if you harm her, you deal with me!" I roared at them. I looked Zazie in the eyes and told her to go to Sean and stay with him.

She walked over to him, not a word from her and stood, looking away from me and them. I looked back at them and smiled. I straightened up, and walked up to the guy that had grabbed Zazie and looked him right in the eye. "What're you gon…" was all he managed. I dropped low and swung my fist upwards, catching him with a vicious uppercut which knocked him in to the air and he fell to the ground with a thud. He looked up, shook his head and got up, bringing his fists up in front of his face, in typical street fighter fashion. I smirked to myself. I stepped forward, driving my elbow in toward his stomach. He dropped his hands, effectively blocking the strike. I twisted around and drove my leg strongly into his stomach. He stumbled backwards and fell too one knee clutching his stomach. I stood, looking down at him, smiling to myself, when I felt strong impact on my left cheek. I spun around, unsteadily facing the next guy. He was big, Ill give him that. I straightened up and stood, staring into his eyes, when suddenly he threw another punch.

I sidestepped the strike and grabbed his wrist, fell to one knee and drove my hand upwards toward his elbow. I heard a loud snap. I smirked to myself and uttered quietly "Hyperextension, to make sure you don't misbehave again." He leapt back clutching his arm and screaming.

I stood up and looked around. "Anyone else?" I said loudly. I caught each of the others eyes, one after the other. I saw nothing but fear in their eyes. "RUN!!" I shouted loudly, startling them. They turned tail and ran. You ever come near her again and a redux of this will follow, you hear me??!!" I turned around and walked back toward Sean and Zazie. I walked up next to them and walked right up to Sean's right ear. "Did she look?" I whispered quietly. "No, she didn't, just as well too, you were really scary, you know that?" I sighed with relief and put my hand on Zazie's head. Its over, Zazie chan, you can look now." She turned around and met my eyes. "How did you get rid of them?" she asked while looking over my shoulder. "You never mind that, Zazie chan". I was almost convinced she knew how I did it, but I wasn't about to pry after what had happened just now. "Shall we go then?" I said as I bowed in a gentlemanly way. She nodded and smiled. She took my arm, put it around her and kissed it gently. "Thank you" She whispered in my ear. I smiled warmly down at her. "Anything for you, Zazie."

End of chapter 4

Authors notes: I cant apologize enough for the lateness. To all the people to read the story so far, thank you for patience. In my defence my Microsoft word went down for quite a while and I've was also royally pissed at it. It took a while for me to get another program to write with, that's all there is to it. I apologize again for the lateness. But the next one will be a while because I want to focus on my other story now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, blaa blaa you all Know the drill.

Rate and Review please. Thank you!!


End file.
